The subject matter herein relates generally to techniques of refreshing data stored in re-programmable non-volatile memory, and, more specifically, to the correction and refresh of stored data in response to potential disturbs of the data that can be caused by reading other data.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards and flash drives with an interface according to the Universal Serial Bus (USB) standard. They individually employ an array of flash EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory) cells formed on one or more integrated circuit chips. A memory controller, usually but not necessarily on a separate integrated circuit chip, interfaces with a host to which the card is removably connected and controls operation of the memory array within the card. Such a controller typically includes a microprocessor, some non-volatile read-only-memory (ROM), a volatile random-access-memory (RAM) and one or more special circuits such as one that calculates an error-correction-code (ECC) from data as they pass through the controller during the programming and reading of data.
Examples of such memory cards are those sold by SanDisk Corporation, the assignee hereof, under the trademarks CompactFlash™ (CF) cards, MultiMedia cards (MMC), Secure Digital (SD) cards, miniSD cards, micro SD cards, TransFlash cards and Memory Stick cards. Several different USB flash drives are available from SanDisk under its Cruzer trademark. Hosts include personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various data communication devices, digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable audio players, automobile sound systems, and similar types of equipment. Besides the memory card and flash drive formats, this type of memory system can alternatively be embedded into various types of host systems. Many types of memory cards and flash drives are capable of executing application programs alone, or in conjunction with a host.
Two general memory cell array architectures have found commercial application, NOR and NAND. In a typical NOR array, memory cells are connected between adjacent bit line source and drain diffusions that extend in a column direction with control gates connected to word lines extending along rows of cells. A memory cell includes at least one storage element positioned over at least a portion of the cell channel region between the source and drain. A programmed level of charge on the storage elements thus controls an operating characteristic of the cells, which can then be read by applying appropriate voltages to the addressed memory cells. Examples of such cells, their uses in memory systems and methods of manufacturing them are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,032, 5,095,344, 5,313,421, 5,315,541, 5,343,063, 5,661,053 and 6,222,762.
The NAND array utilizes series strings of more than two memory cells, such as 16 or 32, connected along with one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential to form columns of cells. Word lines extend across cells within a large number of these columns. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard so that the current flowing through a string is dependent upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell. Examples of NAND architecture arrays and their operation as part of a memory system are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, and 6,522,580.
The charge storage elements of current flash EEPROM arrays, as discussed in the foregoing referenced patents, are most commonly electrically conductive floating gates, typically formed from conductively doped polysilicon material. An alternate type of memory cell useful in flash EEPROM systems utilizes a non-conductive dielectric material in place of the conductive floating gate to store charge in a non-volatile manner. The cell is programmed by causing electrons from the cell channel to move into the dielectric, where they are trapped and stored in a limited region. Several specific cell structures and arrays employing dielectric storage elements and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,007.
As in most all integrated circuit applications, the pressure to shrink the silicon substrate area required to implement some integrated circuit function also exists with flash EEPROM memory cell arrays. It is continually desired to increase the amount of digital data that can be stored in a given area of a silicon substrate, in order to increase the storage capacity of a given size memory card and other types of packages, or to both increase capacity and decrease size. One way to increase the storage density of data is to store more than one bit of data per memory cell and/or per storage unit or element. This is accomplished by dividing a window of a storage element charge level voltage range into more than two states. The use of four such states allows each cell to store two bits of data, eight states stores three bits of data per storage element, and so on. Multiple state flash EEPROM structures using floating gates and their operation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,043,940 and 5,172,338, for example, and aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,007 describes structures using dielectric charge storage elements that may be operated in multiple states to store more than one bit of data in individual charge storage regions. Selected portions of a multi-state memory cell array may also be operated in two states (binary) for various reasons, in a manner described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,167 and 6,456,528.
Memory cells of a typical flash EEPROM array are divided into discrete blocks of cells that are erased together. That is, the block is the erase unit, a minimum number of cells that are simultaneously erasable. Each block typically stores one or more pages of data, the page being the minimum unit of programming and reading, although more than one page may be programmed or read in parallel in different sub-arrays or planes. Each page typically stores one or more sectors of data, the size of the sector being defined by the host system. An example sector includes 512 bytes of user data, following a standard established with magnetic disk drives, plus some number of bytes of overhead information about the user data and/or the block in which they are stored. Such memories are typically configured with 16, 32 or more pages within each block, and each page stores one or just a few host sectors of data.
In order to increase the degree of parallelism during programming user data into the memory array and read user data from it, the array is typically divided into sub-arrays, commonly referred to as planes, which contain their own data registers and other circuits to allow parallel operation such that sectors of data may be programmed to or read from each of several or all the planes simultaneously. An array on a single integrated circuit may be physically divided into planes, or each plane may be formed from a separate one or more integrated circuit chips. Examples of such a memory implementation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,968 and 5,890,192.
To further efficiently manage the memory, physical blocks may be logically linked together to form virtual blocks or metablocks. That is, each metablock is defined to include one block from each plane. Use of the metablock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424. The metablock is identified by a host logical block address as a destination for programming and reading data. Similarly, all blocks of a metablock are erased together. The controller in a memory system operated with such large blocks and/or metablocks performs a number of functions including the translation between logical block addresses (LBAs) received from a host, and physical block numbers (PBNs) within the memory cell array. Individual pages within the blocks are typically identified by offsets within the block address. Address translation often involves use of intermediate terms of a logical block number (LBN) and logical page.
Data stored in a metablock are often updated, the likelihood of updates as the data capacity of the metablock increases. Updated sectors of one logical metablock are normally written to another physical metablock. The unchanged sectors are usually also copied from the original to the new physical metablock, as part of the same programming operation, to consolidate the data. Alternatively, the unchanged data may remain in the original metablock until later consolidation with the updated data into a single metablock.
It is common to operate large block or metablock systems with some extra blocks maintained in an erased block pool. When one or more pages of data less than the capacity of a block are being updated, it is typical to write the updated pages to an erased block from the pool and then copy data of the unchanged pages from the original block to the erase pool block. Variations of this technique are described in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,424. Over time, as a result of host data files being re-written and updated, many blocks can end up with a relatively small number of its pages containing valid data and remaining pages containing data that is no longer current. In order to be able to efficiently use the data storage capacity of the array, logically related data pages of valid data are from time-to-time gathered together from fragments among multiple blocks and consolidated together into a fewer number of blocks. This process is commonly termed “garbage collection.”
Individual flash EEPROM cells store an amount of charge in a charge storage element or unit that is representative of one or more bits of data. The charge level of a storage element controls the threshold voltage (commonly referenced as VT) of its memory cell, which is used as a basis of reading the storage state of the cell. A threshold voltage window is commonly divided into a number of ranges, one for each of the two or more storage states of the memory cell. These ranges are separated by guardbands that include a nominal sensing level that allows determining the storage states of the individual cells. These storage levels do shift as a result of charge disturbing programming, reading or erasing operations performed in neighboring or other related memory cells, pages or blocks. For example, programming of one set of memory cells sharing a line or circuit with a second set of memory cells can disturb the charge levels of the second set. The end result of this parasitic disturb is that if no corrective action is taken on the part of the storage system controller, data in exposed areas not being operated on may be corrupted, and in an extreme case, beyond the corrective capabilities of any error correcting codes (ECCs) stored along with the data. Such data corruption would then result in loss of data to the user, thus rendering the storage system unreliable. The extent and nature of such disturbs in a particular memory cell array depends upon its specific architecture, structure and operation.
Therefore, it is beneficial to restore shifting charge levels back to the centers of their state ranges from time-to-time, before disturbing operations cause them to shift completely out of their defined ranges, in which case erroneous data are then read. Such a process, termed data refresh or scrub, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,962, 5,909,449 and 7,012,835. As a further aspect of this, in memory systems that use error correction codes (ECCs), some number of erroneous data bits read from the memory may be corrected by use of the ECC and the corrected data is then re-written to a previously erased portion of the memory. Re-writing the data causes each of the written memory cell threshold levels to be within its designated state range since data programming usually involves alternately adjusting the stored charge and read-verifying the resulting memory cell threshold level until it reaches the desired range that represents the data being stored in the cell.